We Just HAD To Go Camping!
by lilsneezluvsstuff91
Summary: Loki tenses up and quickly shuts the phone off. "So what's going on? Is he coming?" "Change of plans...you're staying here maiden." Loki takes Isadora's arms and pulls her inside the house, locking the door behind them. Post-Avengers fic! I suffer from a severe case of potty mouth; you have been warned! Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story!
1. Chapter 1

We Just _Had_ To Go Camping!

***Notes: _italics=_3rd person; ""=dialogue; anything else (unless otherwise noted)= Isadora's perspective**

**A/N: disclaimer is at the bottom, but I need to let y'all know that I've got a potty mouth! Just forwarning ya! ALSO! This fic is post-Avengers, so I'll try to avoid spoilers.**

ENJOY!

You'd think that when you go someplace you'd at least bring a phone, right? Right. Well, I have a phone, but its home charging. "There's nothing wrong with charging a phone", I keep telling myself. It's not the phone's fault it got left behind. This, is sadly, all on me.

Let me introduce myself...My name's Isadora, but all my friends call me Izzy. I'm 21 and in deep shit. You'll have to excuse the language, but I'm just so frustrated right now. You see, my friends decided we should go camping for my birthday. I love camping! However, and this is where I got upset about the phone, is that my phone died yesterday and I forgot to unplug it to bring with me after it was done charging. Stupid me! So what's the problem with that? Well, I got separated from everybody during a hike. Smart move, right?

People say that you should stay put until someone comes to find you. That's bullshit! I've been sitting here for at least five hours and nothing!

My friends are most likely are looking for me now so I should just stay put a little longer, but I know that I didn't go to far from the trail, so if I can somehow get back to it...

Here we go! See I knew I could find the trail. Now I just need to head right and I should be at the campsite pretty quickly.

-two hours later-

What the hell? I passed that stump four times already! I'm on the trail and I'm still lost. There's gotta be something wrong with this picture. _Isadora turns in a circle, and notices a light shining in the distance. _

Oh there's a light, yay! I'm home free!

_Runs a little ways_

Okay, so its a cabin. Not quite home free, but whoever lives there should have a phone I could use at least...

_Knocks on the door_

Crap! What about that whole "stranger danger" stuff? They could be pedophiles or rapists, or both! Shit. Well, I can't back down now. I guess I'll just risk it.

_A young man around her age appears at the door_

Damn, he's hot! Now, now Izzy, focus...

"Hey there, I got lost and I was wondering if I could use your phone."

"You may, please wait a moment."

Alright, he's not inviting me in, so he can't be too dangerous. Whoa! This guy has an awesome bachelor pad! Not as cool as Uncle Tony's, but still pretty awesome. He's not really my uncle- but with the way he is around Aunt Pepper- he soon will be, I hope...Anyways, It'll be kinda sad to leave after the phone call...he's just so good lookin'!…...Whatever, I'm weird I know. The sooner I leave the better.

"Here you are young maiden. I apologize for my tardiness bringing you this device."

He talks rather strangely, he's probably a method actor prepping for a role. That's cool. What's even cooler is that I've got a phone now!

"It's alright, and thanks for letting me use the phone." _He nods, but doesn't leave, and as Isadora dials she notices that he's still standing there. _"...Can ya give me a second?"

_With a wave of his hands he disappears into his cabin. Leaving Isadora on his doorstep._

...Ring, ring, ring...

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Sam its me Isadora."

"Holy shit! Where the hell are you! Tony's out lookin' for ya. Where are you calling from?"

"A cabin not to far from the trail. A really nice guy let me use his phone."

"Is he cute?"

"Sam!"

"I'm just teasing," _Sam says with a laugh._ "I'm just glad you're okay," "Tony should be there soon. By the way, where is 'there'?"

"Like I said before, some cabin off of the trail."

_Izzy hears some mumbling over the phone, _"...There was no cabin off of the trail."

"What are you talking about? I can see the trail from where I'm standing."

"It's not the same trail then. But like I said, just hold on for a bit, Tony should be there soon, can Tony ask him for directions?"

"Um, hold on..."

"Hey! Um...Mr..."  
"Loki."

"Yeah, Loki. My uncle wants to talk to you for a second, is that cool?"

_Loki nods his head, and proceeds to take the phone. As they talk, Loki tenses up and quickly shuts the phone off._

"So what's the deal?"

"Change of plans...you're staying here maiden." _Loki takes Isadora's arms and pulls her inside the house, locking the door behind them._

"What? Bullshit! My uncle's coming to get me."

"Not anymore he's not. You see, you didn't tell me that you're related to one Tony Stark."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"It's his fault I've been stuck here in this cabin..."

"You're really complaining about living _here_? This cabin's great! Do you not see that 70" flat screen, with the game room, the music room, and the mini movie theater?"

"May I finish?"

_Isadora nods, immediately shutting up._

(mutters) "You're as annoying as that uncle of yours."

"What was that?"

"... Please understand, I'm not a nice person, and he knows that. So, in case and point, you are not afforded the opportunity to leave."

"No way! You _sir_ are not holding your issues you have with him, over me." _ Isadora puts up her fists._

"Would it appease you if it was not your dear uncle?"

"Not really, no."

"Well then, if you won't oblige me with your presence, I shall have to use force."

"The hell you are!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your ass it is!"

"What a welcome surprise."

This Loki guy's really startin' to piss me off.

**Hey everybody! New fic! This is gonna be loosely based off of the Persephone/Hades myth. I did decide to change fandoms for this fic 'cause I felt Loki would be better suited. It was originally supposed to be another Inuyasha story, but I'm in love with the Avengers (especially Loki). I don't own Loki, Tony Stark, or any other Avengers/Marvel character, "etc., etc., etc".**

***I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Please submit reviews or pm's. I'd like to know what you guys think.**

***I may change the title of the fic. I think the title could be better, but I can't seem to think of a better one. Let me know if I should keep this title or change it.**

***I'd also like to say that I apologize for the fact the Loki and Tony are a tad OOC, I'm working on that.**

***Flames are welcome! Flames help make hot chocolate! YUMMY! xD**

**Love lots, Lizzy**


	2. Chapter 2

Uncle Tony To The Rescue!

**Disclaimer: I have a serious case of potty mouth, and I don't own Marvel/Avengers characters, etc.**

_Previously on We Just Had To Go Camping..._

"_Well then, if you won't oblige me with your presence, I shall have to use force."_

"_The hell you are!"_

"_Is that a challenge?"_

"_You bet your ass it is!"_

"_What a welcome surprise."_

_Presently..._

Okay, so here's the deal...I just found out that this guy has issues and is taking out his anger towards my uncle (but not really my uncle) out on me. It also doesn't help that I can't fight worth shit. It probably didn't help that I instigated the fight, but still...there's no way in hell that I'm staying here! I can't believe I thought he was cute! I'll kick myself for that later. I don't even know anything about this guy! Well, he does have a name...Loki. I've heard it somewhere before too. Why does it sound so familiar? He's got to be something Uncle Tony or Aunt Pepper complained about.

"Now that I think about it, your name sounds vaguely familiar. Where have I heard it before?"

That stopped him dead in his tracks...that's it! I'll just stall the fight till Uncle Tony shows up! I'm a genius.

_Isadora smirks to herself. _

Now I remember, Uncle Tony was severely pissed at him for days.

"Now I remember, Uncle Tony seemed pissed at you over something...but what was it? Darn! I just can't think of it...maybe he hated your name 'cause it sounds stupid? Na. Your name's cooler than mine."

"Seeing as how your stalling, I'll play along as well. What's your name, my dear."

He figured out I was stalling? Well shits for breakfast, I did not see that coming.

"Um, my name's Isadora, but everyone calls me Izzy."

"Well, I will give your parents credit. That name is very beautiful. It matches it's owner."  
"Well now, aren't you being flirty."

"We are trying to stall this aren't we?"

He's pissing me off and flattering me at the same friggin' time...how the hell does he do that? That trickster...trickster...Now I remember! He's that guy that tried to destroy New York! Holy crap. I'm being held captive by the crazy dressing psycho I saw on the news! And now he's trying to keep me captive. What to do, what to do...

"Izzy!"

Perfect timing Uncle Tony.

_Isadora turns and sticks her tongue out at Loki, only to see his smile widen at Tony's presence._

Yeah, the tongue thing is a toddler trick, but hey I felt like it, so sue.

_Tony storms into the cabin and puts himself between Loki and Isadora._

"I'm taking Izzy back Loki! I'm not even gonna ask how you're here either."

"She's my prisoner, and lest you forget that I have friends in high places Tony."

"What's he talking about Uncle Tony?"

"I'll have a serious talk with Thor, and you'll get sent back to Asgard.

Let's ignore the damsel in distress shall we...wait, "did you just say ass gaurd?"

Loki and Tony look at me like I'm both crazy and stupid. Just because it sounded stupid doesn't mean it was stupid...

...fine it was a stupid question.

"She's coming with me, except after that stupid statement I might leave her here."

"What? You better not!"

_ Loki begins to laugh._

"What's so funny?"

"Well, after seeing how much she means to you...it makes me want to keep her more."

Okay, at this point most people would freak out. Well I happen to be most people.

"NO F'IN WAY!"

"No f'in way's right. Loki, you hate my guts, but you hate your brother's more...so how about I just bring him here, you two fight it out, and let us know how it goes."

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Stark, but this is much more than destroying my brother and you know that."

That asshole's still standing there looking so frickin' smug. I'd like to wipe that smirk right off his face!

"You two apparently don't understand. I'm exacting my vengence; slowly but surely, I am. And you, Mr. Stark will be helpless to stop it."

Uncle Tony, you better think of something fast.

"Can you think of anything to stop him?"

"None that I've heard of. But I could just blast him."

"You don't have your suit, _Iron Man._"

I know being snarky is not a good idea at a time like this, but one of us has to be logical. It seems Tony is still trying to decide what to do, so I'll take it from here...I guess.

"Look, Loki? How about you just let me go? You know, off the hook? That would be the best for everyone at this point."

After everthing that happened today I just wanted to collapse. I was tired and I was done. I didn't care anymore at that point. That's not entirely true, 'cause I was still rooting for my freedom back.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because it's the sane thing to do?"

"Who said I was sane?"

Oh great! The hot guy's a loony!

"Loki, just let her go home and we can deal with this ourselves."

"As tempting as it is, Mr. Stark, I like this much better. So say goodbye to your precious little friend, because she's not leaving anytime soon."  
Uncle Tony didn't get to say goodbye.

_For within seconds, Loki snapped his fingers and Tony Stark had disappeared._

"You realize he'll just come back genius."

"Why thank you."

I'm really keen on beating that smug little grin right off his face!

"I've masked the house with a barrier. It's completely undetectable."

"But if the house is just protected by a barrier wouldn't Tony be able to find me again?"

"Not if he's been transported to Stark Tower."

…..That I was not expecting...he's got powers...crap.

I can't stand this anymore, he's being an ass and I'll never get to see my family or friends again!

_A silence passes between them before Isadora collapses into a heap on the floor, sobbing. She had truly had enough of everything._

"I'm done."

"What?" _Loki asks, turning with curiousity etched across his features. Isadora pushes herself upwards and grabs him by the collar, yelling into his face._

"I've had enough you ass! I'm no one special, but you've convinced yourself that I'm worth keeping captive! Your sick! I was just lost, I wanted to go home; but NOOOO. That's just too fricking difficult isn't it! So just take me as your prisoner, you win. Happy?"

_She didn't get to say to much else, for which Loki was grateful, but worry crossed his features as she faints. He catches her body before it touches the floor and he lifts her into his arms bridal style and carries her upstairs to the nearest guest bedroom. And after tucking her in goes to exit the room. As he comes to the threshold of the bedroom takes one glance back at her slumbering figure. And if anyone were to witness this retreating glance, one emotion would be evident in his eyes...guilt._

**Hey everybody! Second chapter is done!**

**Did you know this was all originally part of the first chapter? But I decided to split it to give the first chapter a cliffy. I apologize there was no major fight scene with Tony and Loki, but don't worry! I'll try to incorporate one later in the story ('try' being the key word).**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you review! That would be superbly appreciated!**

**A/N: If you have noticed any inconsistencies with the story, let me know please. This story was originally supposed to be an Inuyasha fic, but I changed fandoms. So if you see a name or term in japanese, or part of the Inuyasha fandom, let me know so I can fix it. Thanks so much!**

**Also, if you notice any grammatical errors, continuity errors, and the like please inform me of that too, so they can be fixed to allow for full enjoyment of these stories.**

**Thanks so much for all your support!**

**Lizzy**


	3. Chapter 3

Loki's Perspective

**Disclaimer: yada, yada, yada, I don't own blah, blah, blah**

**a/n: Loki's perspective begins prior to Izzy's arrival**

I was taken back to Asgard, by my lumbering brother Thor. Punished and imprisoned for my crimes against humanity; against these _mere mortals_. However, the guards slipped up, and I managed to escape. I traveled back to Midgard hoping to remain undetected whilst the so-called _Avengers_, cleaned up my mess for me. I do have to admit, secluding myself from the world in this cabin is quite a refreshing change of pace while I plan for the future.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

(As Loki approaches the door, he prepares himself. Upon opening the door with sighs with relief.)

It's just a mortal woman.

How did she find my residence?

"Hey there, I got lost and I was wondering if I could use your phone."

"You may, please wait a moment."

I walk away and quickly look for the communication device, for the sooner she leaves the better. No one else can know of my residence here.

Locating the device, I make my way back to the door. I notice she is enamored with my residence, and I must say it surprises me some. It's not much by an Asgardian's standards, but I assume these Midgardians are quite materialistic.

"Here you are young maiden. I apologize for my tardiness bringing you this device."

She gives me an odd look, and I realize I'm still using a more formal dialect. These Midgardians used to speak in this manner, how times have changed...with a shake of her head, she finally responds.

"Um, it's alright, and thanks for letting me use the phone...Can ya give me a second?"

Understanding her request for privacy, I nod and leave, but not after a moment to observe her. She is of average appearance and demeanor, for a mortal woman. However...there's something of a mystery that surrounds her, and it is quite an intriguing feature for a mortal maiden.

I take a seat not too far from the maiden, and while trying to watch and understand a "baseball" game, I notice she's quite an exuberant person. She keeps glancing over in my direction, and at one point she blushed. Now I'm not an inquisitive person by nature, but I wonder if it's because of me. As I ponder over the details of her conversation, she calls to me.

"Hey! Um...Mr..."  
"Loki."

"Yeah, Loki. My uncle wants to talk to you for a second, is that cool?"

I find her request acceptable, and I take the phone from her hands.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"This is Tony Stark."

She's related to that annoying Avenger, this will not do! He does not recognize my voice, so I will use that to my advantage. He mentioned something about directions. Do I risk my whereabouts just this once?

"Mr. Stark, is it?"

"Yes."

"You request directions, is that so?"

"Yes. Would you care to tell me?"

"Of course, please be patient. You start off by going three miles straight on the path, then you..."

As I relay the instructions of locating my residence, my mind begins to devise a plan on how to bring down Mr. Stark. I'll have to involve the girl, but it doesn't matter. She's just a means to an end anyways.

As I hang up the phone, she inquires the next move.

"So what's the deal?"

"Change of plans...you're staying here maiden."

"What? Bullshit! My uncle's coming to get me."

Her language does surprise me, but I guess it's part of that Midgardian charm Thor was so enthralled with. But I digress...

"Not anymore he's not. You see, you didn't tell me that you're related to one Tony Stark."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"It's his fault I've been stuck here in this cabin..."

"You're really complaining about living _here_? This cabin's great! Do you not see that 70" flat screen, with the game room, the music room, and the mini movie theater?"

"May I finish?"

The maiden has the decency to quiet herself, whilst I continue my explanation.

(mutters) "You're as annoying as that uncle of yours."

"What was that?"

"... Please understand, I'm not a nice person, and he knows that. So, in case and point, you are not afforded the opportunity to leave."

"No way! You _sir_ are not holding your issues you have with him, over me."

The maiden is putting up her fists. I shall try to be diplomatic about this, but if she wishes to fight...then so be it.

"Would it appease you if it was not your dear uncle?"

"Not really, no."

"Well then, if you won't oblige me with your presence, I shall have to use force."

"The hell you are!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet your ass it is!"

"What a welcome surprise."

I haven't had a good spar in a while, however, she does not look the type of person who knows how to fight. I may have wanted to control the Midgardian race, but I can be chivalrous when need be.

...The maiden looks nervous about fighting...I wonder...

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed Loki's Perspective Part 1!**

**I will get further along in the story, I PROMISE! I just wanted to give y'all a little dose o' Loki!**

**If this seems nothing like the character, tell me how to fix it. If I am making any grammatical, spelling, continuity errors, or the like, please let me know. I love writing fics, and I love when you enjoy them! Thanks for all your support! **

**Love y'all so much!**

**Lilsneez91**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's Perspective: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, this, and that.**

"Now that I think about it, your name sounds vaguely familiar. Where have I heard it before?"

That stopped Loki dead in his tracks.

'She has heard of me? I would be flattered if this wasn't just a means of diversion. This maiden doesn't wish to fight so she decides to stall. I guess I will play along.'

"Now I remember, Uncle Tony seemed pissed at you over something...but what was it? Darn! I just can't think of it...maybe he hated your name 'cause it sounds stupid? Na. Your name's cooler than mine."

"Seeing as how your stalling, I'll play along as well. What's your name, my dear."

She didn't think that he was going to realize what she was up to, which was evident on her face. Taking a minute to regain herself, she shakes her head and answers his question.

"Um, my name's Isadora, but everyone calls me Izzy."

"Well, I will give your parents credit. That name is very beautiful. It matches it's owner."  
"Well now, aren't you being flirty."

"We are trying to stall this aren't we?"

'She seems a tad more apprehensive about the situation she's in, ever since I ruined her plans of diversion, but I do admire her courage and "spunk" as they call it here. I do hate to have to kill her uncle...no, not really.'

"Izzy!"

Isadora turns and sticks her tongue out at Loki, only to see his smile widen at Tony's presence.

'How childish. Yet rather endearing...I shouldn't be thinking like that now, or ever.'

Tony storms into the cabin and puts himself between Loki and Isadora.

"I'm taking Izzy back Loki! I'm not even gonna ask how you're here either."

"She's my prisoner, and lest you forget that I have friends in high places Tony."

"What's he talking about Uncle Tony?"

"I'll have a serious talk with Thor, and you'll get sent back to Asgard.

"Did you just say ass gaurd?"

'Ass guard? I would be insulted if I wasn't so astounded at the stupidity of that question.'

"She's coming with me, except after that stupid statement I might leave her here."

"What? You better not!"

_Loki begins to laugh._

'She is quite a unique and entertaining individual. She's not afraid to speak her mind or stand up to her annoying uncle. I'm starting to like her.'

"What's so funny?"

"Well, after seeing how much she means to you...it makes me want to keep her more."

'The maiden does not seem so flattered.'

Isadora's face drops and her face goes red as she shouts, "NO F'IN WAY!"

"No f'in way's right. Loki, you hate my guts, but you hate your brother's more...so how about I just bring him here, you two fight it out, and let us know how it goes."

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Stark, but this is much more than destroying my brother and you know that. You two apparently don't understand. I'm exacting my vengeance; slowly but surely, I am. And you, Mr. Stark will be helpless to stop it."

'Not only Mr. Stark, but the entire world will be helpless to stop my vengeance.'

"Can you think of anything to stop him?"

"None that I've heard of. But I could just blast him."

"You don't have your suit, _Iron Man._"

As Isadora and Tony whisper between themselves, Loki notices Isadora's resolve slowly melting away.

"Look, Loki? How about you just let me go? You know, off the hook? That would be the best for everyone at this point."

After everthing that happened today she just wanted to collapse. Isadora was tired and done. She didn't care anymore at that point. That's not entirely true, 'cause she was still rooting for her freedom back.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because it's the sane thing to do?"

"Who said I was sane?"

'Her reactions are what do they say? Priceless.'

"Loki, just let her go home and we can deal with this ourselves."

"As tempting as it is, Mr. Stark, I like this much better. So say goodbye to your precious little friend, because she's not leaving anytime soon."

_For within seconds, Loki snapped his fingers and Tony Stark had disappeared._

"You realize he'll just come back genius."

"Why thank you."

'She looks as though she might actually start a fight with me. Yet seeing as how she does not realize the extent of my powers...'

"I've masked the house with a barrier. It's completely undetectable."

"But if the house is just protected by a barrier wouldn't Tony be able to find me again?"

"Not if he's been transported to Stark Tower, and I've moved the house across the world."

A silence passes between them before Isadora collapses into a heap on the floor, sobbing. She had truly had enough of everything.

"I'm done."

"What?" Loki asks, turning with curiousity etched across his features. Isadora pushes herself upwards and grabs him by the collar, yelling into his face.

"I've had enough you ass! I'm no one special, but you've convinced yourself that I'm worth keeping captive! You're sick! I was just lost, I wanted to go home; but NOOOO. That's just too fricking difficult isn't it! So just take me as your prisoner, you win. Happy?"

_She didn't get to say to much else, for which Loki was grateful, but worry crossed his features as she faints. He catches her body before it touches the floor and he lifts her into his arms bridal style and carries her upstairs to the nearest guest bedroom. And after tucking her in goes to exit the room. As he comes to the threshold of the bedroom takes one glance back at her slumbering figure. And if anyone were to witness this retreating glance, one emotion would be evident in his eyes...guilt._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. I'd like to thank everyone who alerted/favorited/etc. You guys are so awesome and I'm so glad you like the story! **

**I'd especially like to give a shout out to catwoman90808, for such an awesome review! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Love you guys soooooo much!**

**Lizzy**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to begin with a giant I'M SORRY!**

**I'd like to thank Anna-v-w for favoriting this story, because I completely forgot I even wrote it. Isn't that horrible?! I've been so busy I'm forgetting to write for all you wonderful people! AHHH!**

**(Which reminds me, I need to check and see what other stories I've forgotten about)**

**I'd also like to give a VERY long overdue thank you to Limavaa (if I haven't already thanked you) for the wonderful constructive criticism for the story...thank you! You are very right, and I really appreciate the input.**

**Now, without further ado, the next chapter! Yay! XD**

(What chapter am I on? Oh yeah, chapter 5)

Chapter 5

Man, I had such a crazy dream! My "uncle" Tony was there, and some weird cute guy, and I was forced into being the cute guy's hostage, and... _Izzy looks around and realizes..._

Shit. It's not a dream.

It's still dark outside, maybe I can sneak out without Mr. Loco noticing.

_Reeeee!_

_Izzy puts a finger to her lips in a failed attempt at silencing the door. Then inaudibly smacks her head after realizing she was 'shhing' a door._

Memo to me, don't be an idiot.

_Izzy slowly makes her way down the hall, and keeping a steady and silent pace she progresses towards the presumed entrance._

I'm almost there, I'm almost there, ow!

I stubbed my toe, I stubbed my toe, shit, shit, shit, that hurts._ Izzy mentally exclaims._

Breathe deep, relax, and keep going. I really hope Loco didn't hear that.

Now don't jinx it Izzy, you don't know what he's capable of.

There's the door! I'm almost free! Yay!

I'm at the door, he's not here, he hasn't noticed anything, or waken up yet. So far so good.

Now I need to harness my "ninja-like" stealth.

_Click. Cwush. Chirp, chirp, chirp._ _Vrrrr. Click._

So much for "ninja-like" stealth...

I did it! I made it out! Happy dance, happy dance, time to do my happy dance. Go Izzy, go Izzy, you're awesome! Go me!

"Two questions, one, what are you so excited about, and two, where do you think you're going?"

_She freezes at the sound of Loki's voice. Without turning around, Izzy's eyes widen at the realization that Loki is standing right behind her. Then her gaze drops instantaneously._

"You have got to be kidding me." _Izzy sighs, while turning towards Loki_.

"Seriously?! I got this far and then you bust me. I was doing so well. Great, just great..."

_Izzy notices Loki's expression, _"...Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it." _She says shaking her fist in his face._

_Izzy turns away and mutters to herself, _"Looks so smug with your stupid smug stupid face...stupid."

_Loki starts to laugh, and after regaining his composure states,_

"Young maiden, you are quite entertaining. Honestly, I don't think I've laughed so hard in quite a while, thank you. This has, what you would call it, 'made my day'."

"Well how nice for you. Now, will you give up this ridiculous endeavor and let me leave. Whatever kind of grudge you're holding, it's not against me."

"I agree."

"You'll let me leave?"

"No. I was agreeing with the fact that my vengeance is directed towards someone else."

_The next words out of his mouth were never expected._

"Would you like to join me for some breakfast? It's quite early, and I am famished. You may join me if you wish, but I will not force you."

"Um, maybe later."

_Loki simply nods and returns inside. Izzy stands there, puzzled as to Loki's request, but even more puzzled by the fact that he left her alone outside. As if he could hear her thoughts he explains from within the house,_

"The barrier I have placed around the house does not allow anyone to enter or exit. And even if it did allow such, I have relocated the house to a place that is quite secluded. Think of this time here as a 'retreat' or 'vacation' if you will."

_Izzy stands there but a moment longer before resigning herself to her fate. With one last look she thinks, _'Tony, please come for me...soon.'

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again SOOO SORRY! I'll probably come back and read it thinking 'I MUST FIX THIS!' Alas, that's what happens when one doesn't write for some time. Shame on me. Oh well, please review, let me know what you think, etc. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got this one up relatively quickly! Yay! Please enjoy this installment of "We Just Had To Go Camping!"**

"Trix are for kids!"

Chapter 6

(3rd person narrative)

As Izzy shrugged her way back inside the cabin, Loki had taken his place at the table waiting patiently to see if she would join him or not. There was a feast laid out on the table, and Izzy couldn't wrap her head around how Loki had managed to procure this meal within a five minute time frame.

'This was probably here earlier and I just didn't notice. Yeah, that's it. Or he had it all prepared but it just wasn't on the table. Yeah, it's got to be something like that.'

Izzy's head was telling her go back to the room, but her stomach was telling her otherwise. She stopped abruptly. Loki noticing her distress, stood up and walked over to where she was.

"May I help you?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Positive?"

"Uh huh," Izzy nodded.

Loki, finding her behavior odd took a moment to think over why she was behaving so. He realized what was tormenting her.

"May I suggest something?"

-silence-

"I shall assume that your silence was a reassuring yes. If you feel so uncomfortable about dining with me, you don't have to. I shall have food brought to your room."

Loki, watching the wheels in her head turn, knew that she would concede to that.

Izzy nods, and as she departs for her room, is stalled by Loki's voice.

"Wait a moment maiden..."

"Yes?" Izzy responds without turning back.

"I do hope that this situation won't hinder our friendship."

"What friendship?"

Loki was hurt by that, not that he would ever admit to it.

Izzy shakes her head, and makes her way back to the room. Once there, she notices a table filled with food.

'How in the hell did he get this here without my noticing?! "Silly rabbit,"...'

"Trix are for kids", Izzy says with a smile and a shake of her head.

As Loki seats himself at the table he hears a "thank you" come from the back of the cabin. He smiles, yet he shakes it away.

'This maiden is just a means to an end, nothing more.'

**Hello All! I hope you enjoyed this installment, and I hope to have another one up soon (keywords: hope and soon). I'm also testing out a theory that if I write shorter chapters I'll update sooner...we shall see. Anyways...thanks for reading, please review, and I love y'all!**

**Lilsneez91**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! Life got really busy. My grandpa had been really sick with a progressive form of cancer the past couple months and he passed away recently. So I'd been staying with my grandmother these past couple weeks, and never got around to working on this. Ya know priorities and all. Anyways, I'd like to thank you all for staying with this story. I know it's been forever, but I hope you'll understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki and whatever else I decided to borrow from for the purposes of this chapter. That sounds horrible doesn't it...to which I add, I'd also like to thank those that I am borrowing from (Marvelverse/Avengers, etc).**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Izzy eventually decided to join Loki for daily meals. And as the weeks went by they began to grow more comfortable with each other...sort of.

'It's been several weeks since Loki took me hostage, but it feels like forever!' "Ughhh!"

Izzy hears knocking outside her door, "Is everything alright?" Loki asks.

"I'm bored!"

Loki chuckles some, "May I come in?"

"I guess."

Upon entering, Loki finds Izzy lying upside down, hanging off the edge of the bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"I'm bored."

"I know, you have mentioned it before. I am here to inquire as to whether you would like to join me in playing a game."

"What kind of game?" She wonders, still a tad suspicious of his tactics.

"It's an educational game - of sorts."

"Great, I love me an educational game!" Izzy responds sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and listen."

With a slight smile she complies.

"I am going to refer to this game as Question and 'A'."

"You mean 'Q&A'."

Loki nods.

"I shall inquire one item of information from you, to which you _must_ answer, and you may do the same."

"Like 'Truth or Dare', without the dare part." Izzy states in clarification.

"I am not familiar with this 'Truth or Dare'."

"Nevermind."

Loki pauses a moment, then shaking his head continues, "You may ask first if you wish."

"Alright...what's your favorite past-time?"

"Taking control of the different realms."

"We can see how well that turned out." Izzy states, laughing at her own joke.

"I believe it is my turn." Loki states, ignoring her sarcastic quip.

"What is your favorite past-time?"

"Oh that's easy! Baseball!...No wait, football...no wait, hockey...um, sports." Izzy says with a laugh. "I guess I have more than one past-time."

"The answer will suffice, you may ask your question now."

"What else do you enjoy doing?"  
"Women."

"Get out. Get out right now."

"I merely answered your question." Loki responds, feigning innocence.

Izzy simply points toward the door. As Loki leaves, and Izzy closes it behind her, she begins to talk to herself, and through the door one could hear, "Horny philandering bastard...could've answered it differently, but no!...too much information...I think he did that on purpose too...creepy weirdo...".

Loki walks away laughing to himself.

Before he walks too far, he turns his head and says with a smile, "Are you still bored?"

No response.

But on the other side of the bedroom door, she stands there-head bent-with a small smile playing across her lips.

"Jerk."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Magic Of Classic Movies

Another few days had passed, and Loki and Izzy decided to make the "Q&A" sessions pretty routine. They would ask each other questions during their daily meals, during sports games, during commercials, morning, noon, night...basically, at any point throughout the day. With the questions came answers, some more pleasant than others. Yet by the end of every day they were laughing together or at each other; but they were laughing nonetheless.

Then one afternoon...

"I believe we now know each other's life stories. By the way, your's is _way_ crazier than mine." Izzy says with a laugh.

Loki simply smiles, turning back towards the tv as an episode of "Spongebob Squarepants" comes on.

"I never quite understood this. This 'Spongebob' character...if he is supposed to live in the sea, then this is not an accurate illustration. Sea sponges are of a cylindrical form."

"Dude, it's just a kid's show. If they were goin' for accuracy it'd be on National Geographic, or Animal Planet."

Loki picks up the remote and begins to flick through the channels.

"Did you want to watch NatGeo or Animal Planet?"

"No...I simply wished to see what else was available for viewing."

"Gotcha. Oh wait! Go back!...Oh my gosh! I haven't seen this movie in _for-e-ver_. We gotta watch this!"

Loki clicks on the channel, and proceeds to watch "Bandwagon".

"Who is..."

"Shhhh!"

"But I..."

"SHHHH!"

Resigned to unanswered questions, Loki sits back and relaxes. Every now and then he'd catch himself watching Izzy. He'd relish in the warmth of her smile and eyes as they lit up watching the people perform. He'd quickly turn away, but then turn back moments later. He was riveted by her presence, and the simplicity of it all.

The movie finally ended, and Izzy stood up and applauded.

"That movie is so good." Izzy says as she flops back down onto the couch. "What did you think?" She asks, directing her eyes towards him for the first time since they started watching.

"They are very talented individuals."

"Talented?! They're amazing! I wish I could dance like that," Izzy sighs dreamily.

After a moment of Izzy's daydreaming, Loki asks, "I hate to break you from your fantasy but, who were they?"

If Izzy had been drinking anything, that question would have resulted in an ultimate spit take. Her eyes were popping out of her head as she turns to look at him. "Who are they?! That's Fred Astaire and Cyd Charisse! They are two of the most amazing dancers ever to grace the earth!" At this point she was standing up, flailing her arms, and getting very excitable over the fact he didn't know who they were.

"Next you'll be saying you don't know who Gene Kelly is!"

A blank look is all that's present on Loki's face.

"Cary Grant?"

Still nothing.

"Katherine Hepburn...Spencer Tracy?...Ingrid Bergman? Nothing?!"

Loki simply shakes his head, his eyes still lacking recognition.

"Holy shit. You really don't know who they are...I think I've got to sit down." Two seconds later she's jumps back up. "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot that you grew up in Asgard or whatever. See, that makes more sense. I figured you'd have to be crazy to not know who they were, but it just turns out you have to be from another planet. Saying that aloud, I can't believe that makes more sense."

Loki begins to laugh.

"What're you laughing about? Come on tell me."

Once Loki was able to catch his breath he says, "That was very entertaining. You are quite excitable when you are so invested in something such as this," Loki says waving his hands at the TV. "It's cute."

They both freeze.

'Did I/he just say "cute"?'

Loki immediately stands and turns away from her. He takes a moment to compose himself. While he does so, they both let his words sink in.

Silence passes between them. Loki turns to say something to her and opens his mouth. He turns right back and walks outside. As the screen door slams shut, Izzy remains frozen to the spot.

'He thinks I'm cute.' Izzy begins to blush. 'No, no, no. I can't be okay with that. I'm a hostage and he's my captor for cryin' out loud!' Izzy drops back onto the couch and looks up toward the heavens guessing, "I'm in deep shit, aren't I."

'I cannot be so friendly with her. She is my hostage. I am her captor. I am using her for my own personal gain, and should not fraternize with my enemy's niece. It is not done.' Yet as Loki tries to reassert his mantra "Mr. Stark is my enemy", the lines begin to blur into 'She is mine.'

Loki's head drops into his hands.

"Damn it."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I've decided to stop putting disclaimers on every chapter. "Why" you may ask? Because they are a hassle and honestly, if you can't tell I don't own something (say, Animal Planet) then you can ask. But I have a very strong feeling y'all are smart enough to figure that kind of stuff out. I hope so. **

**(Just in case, I do have ownership of Izzy)**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you review, and I hope you all have an awesome week! :D**


End file.
